After the Races
by Bubblestar2
Summary: Taken after the episode where Jamie is in a MotorX race. Why did he leave his ex? Could the cause be his best friend? (Promised to be longer) R/R- My first fanfic, please be nice!


Disclaimer: I don't own In a Heartbeat, that's all Disney's responsibility, however I would like to own Christopher Ralph and fulfill the stories I don't write about…(hehe)

Disclaimer: I don't own In a Heartbeat, that's all Disney's responsibility, however I would like to own Christopher Ralph and fulfill the stories I don't write about…(hehe).

All that went through Caitie Roth's mind was one simple question.

"Where the heck could Jamie be?" Time and time again she called for him over the intercom. Suddenly Hank and the rest of the EMT squad were approaching her.

"Hey, what happened?" Caitie asked.

"Jamie just called over the cell saying that he and his little girlie friend Bobbie were stranded somewhere and that she got hurt. You know, he could've called before we sent the tractor back!" Tyler Connell had wanted nothing more just to drive around in that vehicle. Man, were those things so…rugged.

"So, now what?" A very concerned Caitie replied.

"Goodness, if anything ever happens to that boy…" Caitie rambled in her thoughts.

"Well, we just call the emergency swat team and their coming by with the chopper so hopefully they'll find them. Jamie said that he didn't even know where they were." Val Linear replied with such precision and proffesionality it made her best friend sick.

Caitie suddenly noticed Hank talking to someone on a cell and then hearing something over the radio that gave him a very worried look on his face. Immediately Caitie thought of how Jamie could be hurt, but this time she had been wrong.

"Hey guys, we just got a case of heat stroke. C'mon, let's move, STAT!" And with that note from Hank, the highest-ranking member of the squad, Val and Tyler joined him to go do their job.

"Caitie, here, talk to Jamie's friend, just keep her calm."

"No no no, I don't do the whole 'save the planet' thing, no way…."

"Just talk to her, nothing else… I gotta go…" With one last cry Caitie finally gave in to the phone and started talking.

"Hello…"

"Hey, who is this…"

"Caitie."

Silence. There was an unspoken electricity that had said that Caitie and Bobbie were rivals. For some reason none of them knew, they were. It was old friend against new friend, though no one bothered to say it.

"Oh."

"So…. Wanna hear some bad stuff about Jamie?" With a chuckle on the other end of the lien Caitie told stories of how Jamie was punched out by an eight year old, the legendary story of Putt-Putt Man, and various embarrassing moments she knew she would love. After a couple of minutes though the phone went dead, still on the line but nothing but deafening silence replying.

"Hello? Hello? Hank…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we were laughing and then…nothing!"

As Hank picked up the phone he had to wait about five minutes until the voice of that o' so familiar squad member picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hank?"

Relieved by the voice of Jamie Waite, Hank suddenly was at ease, knowing he at least would've heard a scream or cry had his friend been…in not good condition.

"Yeah. Jamie, what happened?"

" Oh nothing, it's okay, the chopper's here, thanks, bye." Replied a very hurried Jamie.

Click.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Jamie said the chopper arrived and everything is fine."

"Good. So…Jamie was ok?" Jeez, why had she said that? As soon as the words popped out of her mouth she knew it was a mistake. Plus, when did she suddenly start to … care for … Jamie?

"Yep."

With that final reply Caitie went on to wonder why had she been so worried. I mean, come on, pull yourself together. Had she actually spent half an hour in a scalding intercom booth screaming nothing but for him to return to her? Perhaps she had. An amazing revelation, Caitie once again shrugged it off. Jamie and her were…friends, good ones at that. Then again, why did that weird feeling of …jealousy wash over her when she saw Jamie's ex-girlfriend? That was certainly food for thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, Jamie hoped everything would be okay for his friend.


End file.
